


Kicked Out

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Nico, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-med student Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Based on this prompt:“We are both stuck in the dorm common room because their respective roommates needed ‘alone time’” au.





	

Will was unhappy. Annoyed. Irritated. Royally pissed off. Something in that category.

Why? Oh yeah, his roommate had kicked him out of their dorm room because he needed some ‘alone time’ with his girlfriend. Sometimes he wished that his roommate and his girlfriend could use another room. But _noooo_ , it always had to be theirs.

And Will wasn’t very happy with this arrangement. Firstly, because he had a shit ton of exams coming up soon. He could have very well studied in the common room because it was empty apart from some other guy he barely knew. But he couldn’t do that either now, because he hadn’t had the opportunity to grab his books before leaving his dorm room. The only thing he had with him was a sketchbook, a pencil case, his phone, earphones, wallet and keys.

He looked down at the sketchbook he had in his lap. He wasn’t quite sure what he had drawn, but he suspected that it was a small doodle of his roommate and his girlfriend together. Based on the pose, he guessed that he had unconsciously taken inspiration from a picture his boyfriend kept at his desk. It was a nice photo too, Will would admit that. But sometimes it made him feel lonely. He didn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet.

But times and times again he had reminded himself that he really didn’t have time for a relationship right now. But unfortunately, it didn’t stop him from wishing for one or wanting one.

The guy sitting on the couch opposite him looked up. “I saw you get kicked out a couple minutes ago. Why?”

Will sighed. “The usual. My roommate and his girlfriend needed some ‘alone time’. He could have just told me that they were going to fuck. Like they do about every other day. And usually I’m okay with leaving too, but today I managed to forget my books, and I can’t just walk in there and be like ‘ _whoops, I forgot my books. Just pretend that I’m not here. I’ll be gone in a minute’_ , can I?”

The guy let out a small laugh. It sounded a bit hoarse, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time. “Seems like how I have it. I’m a bit luckier than you, though. I’m only victim of getting kicked out about once a week. I’m Nico, by the way. You’re in my History class, right?”

“I’m Will,” Will said. “And yeah, and English. What are you doing here? I mean, field of studying?”

“Art,” Nico said, fumbling with a drawing pencil. He had moved and was sitting so close to Will that he could just see the gold writing on the pen saying _4B._ ‘ _Perfect for shading or light sketching,’_ Will thought before catching himself. He wasn’t going to say to an art major something that Nico already would know. “You?”

“Pre-med. I’m taking history for the credits. And English. But I really like those subjects, especially now that we’re working with Greek and Roman Mythology. It’s fascinating.”

“It is,” Nico agreed. “It’s not the worst thing. I’m glad I’m in college right now. High school was a bitch. In several ways.”

“Oh?” Will leant forward in an interested manner. “Why is that?”

Nico didn’t quite meet his eyes. “The teachers didn’t like me. I had just moved to America. I – got bullied a lot. It made everything hard.”

“That’s horrible, Nico,” Will said honestly. “Why would anyone bully you? You’re a good person. I’ve seen how you’ve helped out others with their work.”

“Well … I wasn’t the best person in high school. I was depressed, an anxiety wreck. I had just lost my mother and sister. I smoked some point. And I didn’t really talk to anyone apart from Percy, who’s now my roommate.”

Will sensed that Nico was going to continue, so he kept silent.

“I drew a lot. My drawings got destroyed by others. My locker got damaged and written on. No one wanted to sit next to me in class. I got beat up a couple times.” Nico paused. “Why am I even telling you this? I barely know you.”

“Maybe because you needed to let it out. You haven’t really talked to anyone about it, have you?” Will suggested. He was happy that Nico had opened to him, though it wasn’t a lot. “Do you feel a bit better, like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders?”

Nico thought a moment before nodding. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The door to Nico’s door opened and two people walked outside; a guy with dark hair and a girl with blonde curls.

“Hey, Nico? You’re free to be in our dorm room now,” The black-haired guy – had Nico called him Percy? – said. Nico turned around. “You guys done fucking now? I actually have homework to do, you know.”

Will watched Nico disappear into his dorm room and hoped that maybe they would both be kicked out from their rooms again at the same time in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
